


The Awakening Of Adam Maitland

by goldblumers



Series: The Awakening Of Adam Maitland + Beetlejuice [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom
Genre: Alex Brightman, Beetlejuice The Musical, Bisexual Character(s), F/M, Gay, Kerry Butler - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Other, Polyamory, Rob McClure, Sophia Anne Caruso, canon bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldblumers/pseuds/goldblumers
Summary: Short stories about Adam Maitland and Beetlejuice. Involves mature sexual themes and cursing, also some chaotically bisexual Beetlejuice from the stage musical.





	1. The Awakening Of Adam Maitland

**Author's Note:**

> Beetlejuice and Adam share a kiss, leaving The Ghost With The Most in a shocked state for a year. Adam doesn’t know what they’re going to do about it.

“Now just wait one damn minute!” Adams voice cuts through the chatter and everybody falls silent. He points at Beetlejuice “I have something to say, Mr.Beetlejuice, since we met, you have pinched me,” Beetlejuice nods with wide eyes and a small smile “Groped me, harassed me, and I would like to tell you in front of all of these people that it has... worked” there’s a loud noise of confusion from everybody in the room, and Barbara is giggling on the inside thinking the plan will work perfectly enough. “I want you, Beetlejuice” Adam takes a step towards him and Beetlejuice widens his eyes out of shock “And I want everyone to know.”

Adam brings their lips together, not enjoying the idea of kissing a man. Especially this man. But when it happens, he feels a weird flutter in his chest, it isn’t fear. It isn’t because his mouth tastes moldy and gross. It’s because the way their mouths move together for that short few seconds makes him wanna hold it longer and run his hands through his hair. He pushes the demon away and fights the pink that could raise to his cheeks even in death. Barbara slaps him after this, going along with it “How dare you!” Even if the kiss was part of an elaborate plan, he still feels Beetlejuice glance at him through everything that happens. 

Beetlejuice is brought to the living scene and Lydia almost immediately stabs him through the middle with a spike, bringing him back into the dead world. And when he decides to head out on his so called ‘sequel’, Beetlejuice looks over at Adam for a split second and wants nothing more than to slide his tongue between his perfectly pink lips.

A year into Beetlejuice running around on his shenanigans to find his ‘inner peace’ as that chick Delia would call it, he decided to make a little rest stop to the house of the Maitland couple and the Deetz family. He expected that Lydia would look at him for one second and lose her mind at the sight of him. None of them would believe it was him anyway. And after that kiss with Adam, he felt weird, and cleaning was his main distraction.

So, He had cleaned himself up, being alive for maybe a minute taught him how disgusting his mouth tasted, so he decided to brush his teeth at least three times a week, and that was enough of a bargain even for himself. He decided to push it up to five, even though he hated it, he didn’t want the other ghostly women to push him away just because he had rotting teeth and awful breath. He could still never understand how he could brush them and make them clean again, because his teeth are mostly dead. Maybe it was a magic thing, or something to do with the fact that he was alive and then he wasn’t and that confused his body’s ecosystem- no, he didn’t have time to figure out his teeth situation at the moment.

He did start showering, to his dismay, he thought it’d be a good thing. Well, the first time he took a shower it was god awful, but it was warm so he let the water wash over him. He eventually washed his hair at some point, amazed that it didn’t fall out. His hair looked like that of a normal mans, and when it dried it stayed that way. He didn’t wash his suit, though, he needed some point of dirty and disgusting on him. When he appeared in Lydia’s bedroom from nowhere, her eyes widened and she let out a small smile of relief. “Hey, B!” She says with a chuckle, happily surprised to see her friend “How’s the dead life treating you?” He floated into the air, hanging upside down “Oh y'know, dead, watching other people die, the whole shebang.”

She stood up, her boots hitting the floor gently “Oh my god, did you shower?” He places himself on the ground and nods “You can’t bang a dead chick with dirt and mold all over your face, and rotting teeth” he says, ever so obviously. “What are you doing here?” She asks quietly, confusion and intrigue filling her voice. He chuckles and crosses his arms, almost nervously, before he answers. “I need to see the Maitlands” he says, groaning in fake disgust at the name. Lydia raises her eyebrows in question and he shakes his head “I will never take back that I told them they were boring, but I do think I should apologize” he says sincerely, making Lydia chuckle at him before she realized he was being serious. She turns and plops back down on her bed “Well, you know where they are” she says lightly, pointing toward the ceiling.

Beetlejuice was stood outside of the attic door, the first time of many to come. Thoughts run through his head and he runs a hand through his dark, slightly dirty hair. ‘So Adam, that kiss made my dick wanna explode, how about you?’ no, that’s way too out there, even for him, maybe something like ‘Adam, you’re always on my mind, and I want it to stop.’ That ones way too angsty, but he thinks it might do the trick. He’s expecting Barbara to be in there, and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t wanna show the Maitlands a sexy trick or two. When he opens the door with a soft knock, he only sees Adam, cleaning up the dusty attic, still.

Adam turns his head “Lydia! I was just-!” He turns around fully and stands up straight, dropping the duster in his hand on the creaky floorboards. Beetlejuice closes the door just as Adam sees him, letting out a dry laugh “I bet you wish I was Lydia, huh?” Adam stays still and takes a shaky step forward, wondering what he’s here for. “What are you doing here?” He asks in a friendly manner, hiding the needy feeling in him behind a smile. The shorter ghost nods at him shortly “I’ve uhm..” he racks his brain for the right words and decides to throw all caution to the wind “Adam, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I realized something” Adam raises his eyebrows as Beetlejuice makes the space between them so short that he would be touching him with one step.

“When you kissed me,” Adam squeezes his eyes shut and lowers his head, feigning being grossed out. “I wanted to know if you meant it because it would be a travesty if you didn’t” Adam looks back up and shakes his head, avoiding answering the man in front of him. “It was just part of some silly plan to stop you, and it worked so I don’t see what the-“ Beetlejuice lunges forward and catches Adams mouth with his own, putting his hand on the taller mans cheeks and begging for Adam to kiss back. It’s been a long time since Adam kissed him and he didn’t realize how much he liked it, he was surprised at the minty taste and wrapped his arms around Beetlejuices shoulders. They kiss and breath heavily, holding onto each other and Adam kisses him harder than he’s ever kissed Barbara. They’re making out at a slow speed, chasing the butterflies building in both of them. “Adam” he says in a whimpering voice as they pull back from each other. Adam rubs his nose against the other mans with a little tear running down his cheek. Beetlejuice notices and gives him another short kiss on the lips, sensing the fear in Adams very being. Adam feels dirty, he feels awful that he liked kissing the guy who groped him and his wife on multiple occasions.

“Nothing is wrong with you” Beetlejuice suddenly says, very quietly. He brings Adam into him, holding him close and pressing the side of his face against Adams “You make me feel alive, and that’s the shit I haven’t felt since I was alive” Adam chuckles at this, the absurdity of the sentence making a small bit of sense to him. “Adam, we are meant for each other” he can’t believe what he says when he says it, it makes him feel weird and it makes his head feel gooey, along with his heart. “Is this okay?” Adam asks quietly and is answered by a hand petting his hair and shushing him. “I know this is complicated, but we can figure it out, I promise” Adam pulls back and brings their lips together again, whispering out an ‘alright’ as the warm feeling fills him again.

In the midst of confusion and kissing, the door opens, but Adam doesn’t pull back until he hears a voice crack through the sensual nature of mouth on mouth. “Adam?” He hears, a sharp and quiet gasp of surprise.


	2. The Confusion Of Barbara Maitland

Adam looks up at his wife with wide eyes, tries to reach for her, but Beetlejuice holds onto him a little tighter. “What is this?” She asks quietly and looks at both of them with furrowed eyebrows. She doesn’t sound angry, just caught off guard. Adam runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head “I don’t know, Barbara.” She sighs at them both and her eyes widen “Beetlejuice?” He nods and strolls over to her “Not exactly what I came here for, but give me a shot” he says quietly, arms wrapping around her body and bringing her leg up, not unlike a salsa dancer would. Barbara tries to pull back but is blown away by the fact that his breath tastes like cotton candy instead of rotten milk. She gasps as Beetlejuice drops her leg and holds onto her “How’s that for an explanation?” He asks rhetorically and very quietly.

Barbara pushes him gently and shakes her head “That was not an explanation for why you were dry humping my husband!” Adam no longer has tears in his eyes, but a slight pang of jealousy filling them. But was the jealousy against Barbara or Beetlejuice? The demon in between them claps his hands together. “I came here with a proposition if you’re up for it” He says, looking at Adam shortly “I will admit, I do wanna be in the middle of a Maitland sandwich, show you two hotties what you’re doing wrong” Barbara walks over to Adam, still confused. “He just kissed me, it was-“ Beetlejuice cut Adam off with a bark of his name “Adam, don’t lie to your beautiful wife” Barbara shakes her head and puts her hand on her temple. “Are you saying you want us to have sex with you? Because there is no way we’re doing that” Beetlejuice looks at Adam and flicks his hand gently, causing Adam to go over to him and nearly shove his tongue down his throat. Beetlejuice looks at Barbara for a second and slips his tongue into Adams warm mouth once again. Adam begins to kiss down his neck and Beetlejuice moans quietly, imitating Barbara’s voice perfectly “Adam, you’re crazy” she rolls her eyes and fights back the anger rushing through her. She’s flustered and upset, and she has no idea what to do. She can sense Adam fighting back in her bones, but just barely. And for a second, she can tell that Adam is enjoying himself.

She rushes over to them and uses all of her strength to pull Adam away and slap him in the face. Hard. Adam pupils go from lust blown to small with fear and confusion. Beetlejuice sighs “Listen, Babs, let me explain, I’m not trying to make you jealous” She scoff at this and furrows her eyebrows, pointing at Adam “Then don’t do that.” His deep, gravelly voice cuts through the tension that has formed “I want to take both of you out, on separate dates” the couple makes eye contact and they look back at him. “And if you don’t like it, then I will leave you alone, if that’s what you want” He says, alternating his attention between Barbara and Adam.

Barbara’s mind feels strange and bubbly. Like there’s an idea forming in the same way you open a soda can. Her brain is fizzing over so she looks over at Adam. Adams brain is fizzing too, the overarching thought of how good his lips felt on Beetlejuices. He had made the poor man nearly get a hard on for God’s sake. He glanced at Barbara and held one finger towards Beetlejuice, telling him to give them a minute to discuss. He nods at them and they turn, going as far away from him as possible. “I really think we should have a private talk about this Adam, if I’m thinking what he’s thinking” Adam shakes his head in confusion “W-what, you think he wants to date b-both of us?” He asks quietly and his wife nods at him, taking his glasses off of his face gently and rubbing them on her dress “You’re glasses are getting foggy, how is that even possible?” She asks, utterly confused at how warm Adams skin feels against her hands.

“I think we should try” her eyes bulge when he says this. She’s full of doubts and confusion as she puts her hands in his. But, she trusts Adam more than herself. They’ve always depended on each other, and when they lost their baby she held onto Adam for months, mourning and sobbing. Barbara trusts her husband more than anybody, so she nods nervously, agreeing to give it a go. They turn back to Beetlejuice and give him shy smiles. Adam looks directly at him and steps forward, putting his hand on his shoulder. “It’s gonna take a little warming up, but we’ll try” Beetlejuice goes in a full on grin at this, brushing past Adam and bringing Barbara into a hug, spinning her around. “You won’t regret this! I promise you won’t!” He kisses Barbara’s face all over and she giggles, mostly from nervousness and partly from the giddy feeling she gets when he kisses near her ear.

“I am going to make this so special you guys! Though I will be taking Adam first, because I probably need to clean more for the lady” he winks at her and she bites back a another laugh, rolling her eyes. Adam nods slightly with a smile and opens the door for him “We need to talk a little more, but tomorrow would be great” Beetlejuice stands close to Adam, an inch between them “Until then, loser” he smacks him on the ass, causing him to widen his eyes and hit the shorter man in the arm.

“Okay, Adam” Barbara says after the door is closed. “We need to talk about this, and we need to do it before this goes further” Adam feels his heart drop, a twinge if guilt filling his blood.


End file.
